


Misunderstandings

by nyxfiction



Series: College/University AU! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, I wrote this instead of studying, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, all other relatioships are simply part of the plot, its nothing too nsfw, sasunaru focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxfiction/pseuds/nyxfiction
Summary: Naruto didn't know what to do. He just wanted to run, leave, lock himself in his bedroom and cry. He wished he could erase his mind, go back in time, whatever. Anything but to deal with this.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Gaara/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: College/University AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Nyx :) 
> 
> There is nothing too nsfw in this work. I was thinking about writing a sequel to this work about the nsfw/explicit part, please tell me if you'd like that! I used italic writing to represent text messages or thoughts.  
I would aprecciate if you could leave feedback in the comments :) Hope you like it.  
You can always hit me up at twitter!! (@fictionnyx)

Uzumaki Naruto was an undergraduate student. He was getting a major in physical education, hopefully within the next two years. He was pretty popular, had lots of friends and was the wing spiker of the volleyball team. One could think Naruto was naturally skilled when seeing him on court, but it wasn't always like that. Naruto used to suck at volleyball when younger. But he really liked the sport and trained hard during elementary and high school. All those years gave him the incredible ability he has today, and a very toned, athletic physique. In short, Naruto was hot. And he was also handsome. And super sociable. 

That earned him some popularity with both boys and girls, he did took advantage of it and would go to some dates every once in a while, get himself involved with some flings, nothing too serious. He could easily get in a relationship with someone, but he was hella single. And the reason had a name: Uchiha Sasuke. His friend from elementary school was an architecture student, and has been his crush ever since. Only Sakura, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru knew about Naruto's feelings for the Uchiha, but honestly, if one paid little attention to the blond, they would know. Naruto wasn't that good on hiding his feelings. Sasuke, on the other hand, was cold, unreadable. Naruto knew Sasuke liked boys too, and he knew the soft side that the blue haired boy hides so much, but still he couldn't confess yet. He didn't wanted to risk losing Sasuke. 

Naruto knew Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru ever since elementary school. Sakura was a medical student and captain of the handball team. Shikamaru was graduating in computational math, and played chess and e-sports. Unlike the others, Naruto met Gaara, the biology student, on university. Gaara was a reserved guy, but Naruto really liked him, and they got along strangely well. He trusted Gaara with his life, and knew it was reciprocal, since he was the first to know about Gaara's feelings for Lee, his current boyfriend. 

Naruto shared an apartment with Neji near the campus. Hyuuga Neji was one of his best friends, he was the setter at the volleyball team and also studied architecture. Unlike Naruto, Neji was naturally brilliant at everything he did. And he was just so classy, so polite, so..  _ Hyuuga.  _ That family really did have a reputation. Naruto admired him a lot and they got along very well. Sharing the same house and both being titular players in the volleyball team, they basically spent all day together, except during classes and when Neji was with his girlfriend, Tenten. During classes, Neji would pair up with Sasuke, as they both have similar personalities, they were good friends too. 

Uchiha Sasuke lived in an apartment with his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was a businessman, commanding his own successful company, Akatsuki. His job took him a lot of his time, and Sasuke would end up being alone in the apartment most of the time. But Itachi always managed to be there for his little brother and care for him. Sasuke loved his brother more than anything else, and he was probably the only person to who he would show his true colors without hesitation. Itachi had a fiancé, Deidara. They would soon move in together and Sasuke would be left with the Uchiha's apartment all to himself. 

Naruto's routine was basically the same everyday: wake up, workout in the gym, shower, breakfast, go to class, have lunch with Sasuke, go to the volleyball train. After the train he would get another shower and go study or hangout with his friends. It was tough, but he liked it. Specifically the lunchtime with Sasuke. It was a tradition they established once they couldn't spend much together because of studies and volleyball. Sasuke was a reserved person, stoic to most of people, but he was really comfortable around Naruto. The blue eyed was his best friend, after all. After Itachi, Naruto was the person Sasuke trusted the most. He never said this to Naruto and did not have any plans of doing so, but it was true. And Naruto probably already knew it. 

\----------

Naruto left his last class of the day and reached his phone to text Sasuke. As the screen lighted up, he read  _ can't have lunch with you today. sorry. see you later _ . That one message from Sasuke was able to put him off for the rest of the day. He ate a protein bar and decided to go earlier to the gymnasium and train some serves. Practice went by normally, Naruto ended up missing some balls because after getting dumped, his concentration wasn't at it's very best. At the end he was tired and grumpy. He really just wanted to go home, shower and have some ramen.

"Yo, Naruto!" Coach Kakashi called, as Naruto was about to leave the court.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei?" 

"Tomorrow's game. 5pm. Here. Don't forget it. Just a reminder." Kakashi had this habit of reminding Naruto of the matches since he woke up late and forgot about it once. "Also, you lost some spikes today you generally wouldn't. Something going on?" 

"It's nothing, Kakashi sensei.. Just tired. Won't happen tomorrow. See ya!" He lied and left to the dressing room, leaving the white haired man with a suspicious look. 

Volleyball trains were long, specially when they were preparing for a match. Tomorrow's one wasn't that important, but it was a match, and Naruto was a competitive guy. Even if he as a little off today, he worked hard. And he was sweaty. He took a quick shower, packed his things and left, still with a pout on his face. As he stepped out of the gymnasium, the sky already had this dark blue shade, and a cool breeze touched his skin. It was a nice night, and he wished he had plans for the evening. He decided to check his phone to see if anyone was up to something, but the only message he'd received was from Neji:  _ Tenten's coming over. I'll tell you when you can come back home. _

Oh, great. That was all he needed. Grumpy, tired and kicked out of the house for the night. Awesome. His pout got even worse as he decided to head to the library and study a bit. It has been about half an hour of studying in the quiet library when he hear a familiar voice.

"It's not usual to find you actually studying in the library, shithead"

Despite the nickname, that voice was able to put off all of his bad humour. He immediately opened a smile and turned back to face the man he'd been waiting the entire day to see. 

"It isn't usual of you to dump our lunchtime too, idiot". Sasuke chuckled and sat at the chair by Naruto's side. 

"Sorry, Itachi invited me to meet him at a restaurant. You know his schedule is busy." 

"It's all good." Naruto said, pretending he haven't been sulking all day because of that damn lunch.

"What brings you here, idiot?" Sasuke asked with a little side smile. Naruto chuckled, shaking his head " A volleyball star also needs to study, ya know?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

"Neji told me to go home later, Tenten came over" The blond one admitted while scratching the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. 

"So I guess you're homeless and stuck with these books until they're finished?" Sasuke said, finding the situation extremely funny.

"Sounds like it." Naruto answered, turning to the side to properly stare at the Uchiha. 

He was wearing a black t-shirt, vans and jeans shorts. His face was calm and you could see that he's in a good humour. Probably due to spending some time with Itachi. 

"Wanna spend the night in my place?" Sasuke asked, much to Naruto's liking. The blonde tried to seem not so happy about the invitation. 

"I guess I can't really turn down that offer." Naruto said with a grin, wondering if Sasuke knew he couldn't turn the offer down mostly because it was _ Sasuke. _

The walk to Sasuke's apartment wasn't long. They talked about Itachi and volleyball, feeling the comfortable breeze. Naruto expected to meet Itachi, but the house was empty. They were just removing their shoes at the entrance

"Do you want to eat something?" Sasuke asked. 

"Oh yes. Please" Naruto answered, and they both moved to the kitchen. 

Sasuke was good at cooking. He grabbed some leftovers, some fresh vegetables and meat, got all together and made a delicious dinner.

"All for you, idiot." Sasuke said, putting the plate before his blonde friend. 

"I wish you could cook for me everyday" Naruto said, without much thinking and with his mouth full. Sasuke didn't pay no mind to the comment and kept eating. 

After eating and cleaning the kitchen, they were in Sasuke's room. Naruto was sprawled in the Uchiha's bed. The bed's owner was sitting on the mattress watching TV. Luckily it was a big bed and they both fitted comfortably. 

"Mm Sasuke" he said, with his face pressed against the pillow.

"Yes?" 

"I got a match tomorrow. 5pm at the gymnasium."

"Good for you" Naruto lifted his face from the pillow to give Sasuke a ugly stare and found the raven male softly laughing. 

"I'll be there, idiot. Maybe a little late, but I'll leave my last class and head to the court" Naruto buried his face on the pillow again, opening a smile and feeling his face burn a little. As soon as Naruto realized he was dozing off. Seeing Sasuke gave him an energy boost, but he was tired after all. 

"Naruto look at th-" Sasuke interrupted himself after noticing his friend was sleeping.  _ Idiot,  _ Sasuke thought, and unconsciously tangled a finger in Naruto's hair. He kept stroking blonde strands for a while until he noticed what he was doing and quickly snapped his hand away, a little shocked with himself.  _ It was nothing. It was nothing. He's asleep and so should you be.  _ He turned off the TV and the lights and laid down, turning his back to Naruto. 

\----------

Naruto woke up to an empty but warm bed. Sasuke should have just gotten up. He yawned, opening his eyes slowly. He heard the water sounds from the bathroom, and decided to go downstairs and grab something to eat while Sasuke was using the shower. Eyes half opened, still very sleepy, he reached the kitchen.

"Naruto, long time no see, hmp!" The surprise of hearing Deidara's voice definitely woke him up for good. 

With his eyes fully opened now, Naruto saw Deidara sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some juice, while Itachi was cooking some scrambled eggs. 

"Naruto" Itachi said with a soft and welcoming voice, offering him a gentle smile "It's good to see you here. I'm glad you and Sasuke still are close friends. How's college?"

If Naruto hadn't known Sasuke's family since he was a child, he would've definitely panicked. He was surprised, for sure, but managed to relax as soon as he remembered that these guys have known him for a long time. And they already had shared many breakfasts in the Uchiha's table. 

"Itachi, Deidara, it's good to see you too! Long time! Everything's good, how about you guys?" 

He sat at the table and had a friendly talk with the long haired boys. They talked about college, about their engagement, life in general, letting each other know what they were up to. The eggs were done when Sasuke finally showed up. "Morning", he said, with his typical sun-rising bad mood. 

"Morning, grumpy head" Itachi said, poking his forehead like he had always done, and placing a plate of eggs in front of him. Soon, everyone was happily enjoying a nice meal.

"Itachi I swear to all gods, the eggs you make are seriously delicious" Naruto said, his mouth half full.

"I'm a lucky guy, hmp" Deidara commented, earning a soft smile and a kiss on the forehead.

Naruto finished his meal wondering if Sasuke would ever show him some love like his brother did to his fiancé. He got up, washed his plate and got upstairs to take a quick shower. It was weekday after all, and Itachi and Deidara gave the younger ones a ride to the campus. "See you, Naruto, brother!" 

Naruto was about to run for his classes, but managed to turn around and yell at Sasuke

"Don't forget my match today, 5pm!", he said as he sprinted to the P.E. building. 

_ How could I ever forget something related to you, Naruto?  _

That was the thought that popped on the Uchiha's head, but he quickly repressed it and went to his own classroom. While he walked, he remembered how soft Naruto's hair felt yesterday. He concluded how much he would like to have breakfast with Naruto, Deidara and Itachi more often. He knew this feelings weren't just friendship. It all came together to him in his last year of high school, when he found himself worried that he wouldn't attend to the same university as Naruto. It all came down to him when Itachi said  _ You're not usually so attached to people, Sasuke. I think you're not just afraid of being alone. You're afraid  _ _ he _ _ will leave. _

He would never tell. He repressed it. He knew Naruto went on a lot of dates, he knew many guys would hit Naruto. He knew that there were lots of guys who paired better with Naruto. _ Maybe i should… shut up. Get yourself together. _

Sasuke took a table at class, beside Neji. 

"Someone's grumpy today. Good morning, ray of sunshine", the long haired man joked.

"Shut up, Neji. It's morning, not everyone is a morning flower like you" He could tell that Neji knew there was something else, but being as polite as a Hyuuga, he simply said

"Just so you know, there is a party happening tonight. Art block, 10pm. Just in case if you feel like releasing all that anger." Sasuke didn't answered and soon they were busy with their class. _ It's Friday, and maybe you could invite Naruto as a celebration for his match if they win… shut up. Concentrate. Shut up.  _

Lunchtime today was shared with all of their friends: Gaara, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari, Tenten and Ino. Everyone was attending to Naruto's match. 

"So, Naruto.. art block, party, 10 pm. What do you think? We can celebrate your victory or wash away the defeat with alcohol" Neji suggested and seemed to hype everyone up. 

"Yeah, sounds good! But we're winning, idiot", the blond snapped back in a playful tone.

Sasuke quickly sent a message to Itachi

_ Hey, I'm going to a party with my friends tonight. He'll be there. Don't wait for me. _

The answer came quickly. 

_ I hope you have courage and fun.  _

Naruto and Neji were already on court, warming up for the game. 

"I wanna see those genius tosses, Hyuuga" Coach Kakashi blurted and Neji answered him with a chuckle. Naruto was training his spikes, and afternoon a good round he decided to look up and seek for his friends. For Sasuke. He found them, Sasuke being at the margins of their group. Someone was talking to Sasuke. Someone Naruto did not know. He was probably one of his classmates.  _ Is he really a classmate? Stop. Focus. Focus on the game!  _

Watching Naruto play was just enticing to Sasuke. Every move, all his energy and dedication, that body of him. Watching him smile after scoring. It was magic to the blue haired boy. "Sasuke, are you even listening to me?" Kabuto asked. Kabuto was one of his classmates. Sasuke didn't really liked or cared about him, but the man with grey hair and round glasses always seemed to be more than eager to talk to him. Sasuke found it annoying. Specially when he had to take his eyes off of Naruto to answer this bastard. 

"Sorry Kabuto. I wanna watch the match."

"The match, right?" Sasuke felt a chill on his spine and looked at Kabuto with a cold glaze. Kabuto laughed.

"No need to get all startled, Uchiha. I was about to leave anyway. See ya" the grey haired man said with a mischievous tone, and finally left.

_ For fuck's sake. He knows. Or doesn't he? Am i too obvious?  _

_ " _ Sasuke, are you ok? You seemed pissed off", Sakura wondered. 

_ Fuck. Sasuke, get a hold of yourself! Fuck. _

"Hm", was all he managed to answer, putting on his best blank face. 

_ I fucking hate you, Kabuto. Fuck. It's ok. He doesn't know. No one does.  _ He calmed himself down by watching the volleyball team (Naruto) win against their opponents.

_ Itachi, do you think my feelings for Naruto are obvious?  _ He quickly send to his brother. 10 minutes later his phone buzzed. 

_ Does my opinion matter? I'm pretty sure it isn't obvious to who it was supposed to be. _

** ** \-----------

"You don't even look like the same distracted guy from yesterday, Uzumaki. Today was your game" Coach Kakashi said, much to Naruto's liking. He was proud of himself and happy for their team.

It was one of Naruto's best games. All team praised him. He was on fire. He was always hyped up about volleyball and always tried to do his very best, but he knew his motivation today had a name and was watching his every move.  _ Did you see that, Sasuke? Did you see me? Will you congratulate me too?  _

They left the court around 7pm. They still got some time until the party began. Neji and Naruto met their friends outside of the gymnasium. 

"Naruto, that was dope, man! It really was your day!" Lee said, "and Neji.. spectacular match too! Congrats, guys!" 

"Thanks, Lee! So, me and Neji are heading home right now to shower and all. We'll meet at the entry of the art block, 9:40pm sounds good?" Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes. Naruto and Neji walked to Neji's car in silence. As soon as they got the seatbelts fastened, Naruto relaxed against his seat and closed his eyes.

"I can tell you're anxious and I believe the reason has dark blue hair" Neji said and Naruto gave him a small chuckle.

"Your eyes can practically see thru me, Hyuuga" the blonde one answered, and the left of the ride was made in comfortable silence. Neji knew Naruto was overthinking and didn't wanted to rile him up even more. 

Thankfully their apartment had 2 bathrooms and they didn't need to wait for each other to finish bathing. As soon as they got home, both friends ran into their respective bathrooms, getting in the shower in a minute. They were sore and sweaty, and the hot water really helped to soothe their tired muscles. When Naruto left the shower, finally feeling fresh, he started to worry about his clothes. He wasn't one to pay much attention to clothing, but today was different. It was a party and  _ he _ would be there.  _ No, I always wear this shirt. This one is too tight. This one is too formal. This one is making my torso look weird. No. No. No. No.  _

"I know you're anxious but did you really had to make all of this mess in order to find one t-shirt?" Neji's voice snapped Naruto out of his overthinking and made him realise the pile of clothes he had just made on the floor. 

"Neji. I'm not going" Neji rolled his eyes at the comment, moving forward and taking a look inside Naruto's closet. The Hyuuga took a v-neck bordeaux t-shirt.

"That's it. Try this one, I'll dry my hair" he said, pressing the shirt against Naruto's torso. 

Naruto put on a pair of blue distressed jeans, the shirt Neji chose and his pair of high white All Star. _ Oh heck yes I look cute.  _

Naruto ran into Neji's room to thank him and found the man drying his long hair. 

"Someone's looking good", his friend said, soft smile on his face. "I'll finish in a minute"

Naruto went to the kitchen and made sandwiches for him and for Neji. It was almost time to leave. 

"Itachi, how do I look?" Sasuke was wearing a pair of black jeans, his oldskool vans and a plain white t-shirts. 

"You look great. I think Naruto would agree" his brother said, playfully.

"Stop" Sasuke couldn't hide the half smile he had on. "How did you confessed to Deidara?" 

Itachi closed his eyes and gave a warm laugh. Sasuke really liked to see Itachi so happy, so in love.  _ Will I ever feel this way? _

"Well. You know I met Deidara at a conference. For long I tried to convince myself he was just a coworker. But I grew tired of torturing myself with thoughts of him all day. So I invited him to dinner once and it kinda became a tradition. There was this one night in which we went a little overboard on wine, and the words just spilled while we were walking to our cars" Itachi made it sound so easy. 

"It really is supposed to be natural, Sasuke. Don't overthink it", his brother added, as if he was reading his thoughts. 

\-----------

It was a big party. A nice one, too. Naruto wished he was a little less anxious so that he could enjoy it more. At this point of the night, the group had splitted itself. Naruto scanned the place, looking for his friends. Neji and Tenten were dancing together. Ino and Sakura were drinking and dancing with some of their friends. Lee and Gaara were sat at a couch, making out.  _ I envy you, Gaara.  _ Shikamaru and Temari were nowhere to be seen, and knowing the couple, they probably already were far from there. Sasuke went on the bar to get some drinks, and was talking to some of his classmates. 

"Naruto, what an amazing game you did today!" It was Kiba, his friend that majored in veterinary. He gave Naruto a hug. Kiba was with some friends who Naruto didn't know, and the guy started to present everyone. Naruto quickly went along with the group and was having a really nice talk with them. 

Sasuke had two cups in his hands, one drink for him, the other one for Naruto. As he turned around to go back to his friend company, he saw it. Naruto was talking to lots of people. Laughing. Three guys were blatantly flirting with the blond. Sasuke could hear them saying "Oh what a nice game!", "Congrats, Naruto, let's celebrate!" and that kind of stuff. There was this one guy who was getting to Sasuke's nerves. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but the guy was touching Naruto  _ a lot.  _ All the time. All smiles, all flirty. Eyes on Naruto as if he was the man's prey. And Naruto was talking to him with enthusiasm, eagerly chatting and accepting the physical contact. The Uchiha froze in place, taking the view.

_ It was so stupid of you to think you stood a chance, Sasuke. Everyone wants him. Give up. Let him be with these people, he's enjoying it. _

Sasuke's chest suddenly got heavy and he needed some air. With the two cups, he left to the outside area of the building. There were some people making out, some people puking, some people sleeping. He sat at one of the benches and swallowed down one of the drinks all at once. If he was already tipsy, this only made it worse. He stated the remaining cup that lied in his hand.  _ Fuck it.  _ He chugged the last drink and closed his eyes for a while. Things were starting to spin, his mind hazy.  _ I should go home. _

"You only have eyes for him, but he seems to be giving you no attention, right?" He didn't know what angered him the most, the comment or who said it.

"What the fuck do you want, Kabuto?" 

"Just thought you would appreciate some company, Uchiha" He answered with a mischievous tone. Sasuke didn't like it. Sasuke opened his eyes only to realize how close to his face Kabuto was.

"Give me some space, Kabuto. I'm good on my own", he said, rispid tone. 

"You know what, Sasuke? The best way to cure a broken heart is by replacing your loved one for someone new", his voice reminded Sasuke of a snake. "You're at a party. Why sulk on your own, thinking about your  _ friend _ when he's probably making out with someone else?" 

"Fuck off, Kabuto. Why won't you enjoy your party as well?" Sasuke really wanted to punch him in the face.

\-----------

It was only after some time that Naruto realized he'd been talking to these people for a while now. And Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.  _ Fuck.  _

"Guys, I'm sorry, it was really nice talking to you. Excuse me!" Naruto rushed to the bar, but Sasuke wasn't there.  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuck.  _ Naruto was starting to panic. He looked everywhere and couldn't find his friend. As a last try, he decided to leave the building. Just as he felt the cold breeze of the dawn, he froze in place. He finally had found Sasuke. The blue haired man was sitting at bench, empty cup in his hand, kissing another guy. Naruto realized that it was the same silver haired man he'd seen Sasuke talking with during his match. 

Naruto didn't know what to do. He just wanted to run, leave, lock himself in his bedroom and cry. He wished he could erase his mind, go back in time, whatever. Anything but to deal with this. 

_ How stupid can you be, Naruto? Fuck. They're probably in some sort of relationship. Why would you think that Sasuke could fall for you?  _ He felt a warm tear sliding down his face. Quickly he wiped it away, turned around and started to leave. Neji mentioned earlier he would sleep in Tenten's, thankfully. That way he would be able to deal with his heartbreak by himself. 

\-----------

Sasuke was about to stand up and leave when he felt a pair of undesired lips against his own. The surprise and the amount of alcohol he'd drunk made him react slowly. As soon as he realized what was happening he pushed Kabuto away.

"What the fuck, Kabuto?" At this point he was practically screaming. 

"Just don't talk to me ever again, fuck you".

Sasuke stormed out of where he sat and decided to look for Naruto, but he wasn't with Kiba anymore. 

"Kiba, have you seen Naruto?" He asked, euphoric. 

"Yo, Sasuke. He just left, I think he may be too tipsy" Sasuke didn't even thanked him or said goodbye, he just sprinted to the exit. 

As he got outside, he could see a blond haired man walking down the street. Sasuke don't know how, but he ran. He ran as fast as he could.

"Where the hell are you going?" He said, out of breath, taking a hold of Naruto's wrist.

"Oh. It's you" Naruto had a strange look on and his face was a little red. Sasuke thought it was due to alcohol. 

"Are you ok, Naruto?" seeing his usually so energetic friend so down worried him. 

"Drunk and tired, that's all. Wanna go home" Naruto's tone was cold and were as low as a whisper.  _ That's not like you, Naruto. I've seen you drunk before. What the hell happened?  _

Sasuke's mind was spinning with worry and alcohol, he really wanted to ask a lot of questions, but knowing something was probably up he satisfied himself by walking Naruto home.

"I'm walking you home. Talk to me if you want to"

"There's no need for you to come"

"Don't even try stopping me, Naruto". Naruto had to use all of his willpower to hold the tears back. He knew Sasuke wouldn't leave until he was home, so he just accepted it. 

They both walked in silence. Naruto looked dejected and Sasuke was fidgeting, anxious.  _ Something's definitely up. Fuck.  _

Sasuke had barely made it thru the door of Naruto's apartment and Naruto already was sending him home.

"You can go now. I'm safe. Thanks" Naruto said with unusual cold tone, closing the door on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke held the door and made his way inside the apartment. Naruto had never treated him like that. Something was off.

"What the fuck, Naruto? Just tell me what's going on!" He was starting to lose his patience, anger showing in his voice. Naruto responded with anger as well.

"Why do you fucking care? Don't you have a boyfriend to give attention to? Just leave me alone for fuck's sake!" 

"I don't have a boyf-"

"I saw it, Sasuke. I saw him at the match, I saw you kissing at the party. Don't fucking lie to me. Why haven't you told me?" Seeing Naruto in that state completely made Sasuke forget about the incident with Kabuto.

"He's no-" he tried to explain, but Naruto wouldn't hear it. 

"Why not telling me? If you'd told me, I wouldn't have spent my fucking energy thinking that I stood a chance with you, but all that time you were with som-" Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall so hard that the blonde was left speechless.

"Would you please listen to me, idiot?" Sasuke's voice was raspy and he was dangerously close to Naruto's mouth.

He had a aggressive tone, but he seemed to be in a good mood, strangely. Naruto couldn't understand what was going on, alcohol getting his mind even more clouded. He wanted to ask and scream, but remained silent, giving Sasuke a strong glare. 

"Kabuto is not my boyfriend. He's not a fling. He is just an annoying classmate. When I went to the bar, you were talking to a lot of guys and I saw the lust in their eyes. But you seemed to be pleased by them, so I understood that you were interested in someone over there. I got jealous" Sasuke got even closer and now his mouth was next to Naruto's ear. The boy continued.

"I was angry and jealous. So i went outside to vent out. And this prick Kabuto came to annoy me, just as he did in the match, trying to flirt with me. In the match I was able to choo him. But tonight he kissed me by force"

Naruto realized he was holding one of Sasuke's arms, and the blue haired boy had, at some point, a strong grip on Naruto's waist. Not that the contact bothered him. Oh, no. 

"I wanted you. I  _ want  _ you. All this time I-" Naruto couldn't hold back anymore.

Naruto took ahold of Sasuke's neck and closed the distance between them. It just felt so fucking right. Sasuke snaked one of his arms around Naruto's waist with such a strong grip that enticed the blonde one. His other hand was tangled in blonde strands, pulling them softly. To Naruto, everything about Sasuke felt like fire, like lightning. His hands burned Naruto's skin, his lips were electrical. He just couldn't get enough of it. 

"Say it" Sasuke commanded, his lips brushing Naruto's as he spoke. 

Naruto knew what he wanted to hear. And, honestly, he didn't care about his pride right now.

"I like you. I always have. Only the gods know how much I wanted this, how much I wanted you. It's always been you, Sasuke" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's ear, causing the Uchiha's skin to boil meanwhile he felt chills down his spine.

"Fuck, Naruto" was all Sasuke was able to answer with words. But oh he did responded with his body all night long, telling every inch of Naruto's skin how much he craved for him, how much he adored him. And Naruto did the same. If Naruto thought Sasuke was like fire, Sasuke concluded that Naruto was just like the wind, always turning sparkes into massive, violent flames.

\-----------

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. His muscles were tired and rigid, his hair was a mess and his head was pounding. There was a warm body pressed against his torso and some blonde hair tickling his neck. Naruto was still sound asleep, and Sasuke had no plans of waking him up. He reached out for the nightstand and found his phone. It was past midday already. There were 9 calls from Itachi, 4 from Deidara and a lot of messages from his brother. Sasuke chuckled and began to type.

_ Didn't I told you to not wait for me?  _

The answer came right away. He must've got his brother really worried, since Itachi would always take at least 10 minutes to respond.

_ Do you recognize what time is it? Where are you? Are you ok? Need anything? _

Sasuke opened a big smile. He loved Itachi so much.

_ I need you to stop over worrying and enjoy your Saturday. I'm in Naruto's bed. With Naruto. Thank you for worrying. I'll be home by night. _

He almost laughed soundly with the next two texts he received.

_ Oh? I see. Fucking finally (see what I did here? Aha) _

_ See you later, call if you need anything.  _

Sasuke blocked his phone with a smile on his face, leaving it at the nightstand again. He nuzzled against Naruto, caressing his blonde, soft hair, appreciating the feeling of having his loved one curled up against his chest. Contently, Sasuke closed his eyes and decided he could use some extra sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
